I Like You, A
by MissMinoriN
Summary: A simple incomplete message followed by a series of unfortunate events. Asuka's POV.
1. Page 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion and any of its characters. *bow*

Definitely no connection with Pretty Little Liars (A, anyone?).

First fanfiction, sorry if there's a lot of flaws.

Asuka Langley Soryu's POV.

Have fun!

* * *

><p><strong>Page 1<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>I Like You, A"<em>

_That's where it all started, with that single, incomplete message._

"What the heck does this mean?"

The moment I read that unfinished message, a lot of things have changed especially with the way I behave and towards him. He could've finished that thing then I wouldn't be bothered by it. But wait... Do I really have to be bothered anyway! Hmp. He's probably playing dirty tricks on me. He knows that I was going to borrow that book that's why he intentionally wrote that damn message! Cheap move. That -

"Asuka. Dinner's ready!"

Speaking of the devil.

"Shut up!"

He better stop playing games.

"What did I do now?"

Is that a murmur? Hmp. I made my way through the dark hallway without that message leaving my head until I reached the kitchen and couldn't believe what I saw. The freak is here. Oh goodness, why didn't i realize that Ayanami starts with "A". Yeah, yeah, there she was, sitting in front of our dining table, looking intently at the idiot's back while he's fixing something on the sink. Wondergirl is madly in-love with his scrawny back, amazing. I let out a heavy sigh before I sat across her. That's when she shifted her gaze to look at me.

"The heck you're looking at?"

It's not like I'm mad because her name also starts with A and contains 3 As while mine's just 2. By the way, do I really have to explain this to myself! Of course I didn't get any reply and before I could talk some more Shinji sat beside me.

"I forgot to tell you Asuka, Ayanami's going to stay with us for a while."

He's just on the middle of finishing that sentence, I could already feel the heat rising up to my head. My head hurts. Really! Why! It's the most ridiculous idea that I've ever heard since the day I was born! Maybe not. But still, that's absurd! I was sooo dismayed that I couldn't say anything, instead I hit the table with my precious head. Shinji's about to reach out, probably to check if I'm okay.

"Asuka? ..."

But before he could touch me with his filthy hand, I stood up.

"Unbelievable..."

The only thing I said before I fell on my bed.

I'm about to go to sleep when something caught my attention. The book and its crappy message. Damn.. Damn.. Damn!

* * *

><p>"I wonder what happened to Asuka."<p>

So he's concern after all. Gosh, what am I even doing in here eavesdropping on the other side of the kitchen wall? Great Asuka, do you really care if he likes her or not? She might really be "A" and the hell, as if.. I don't know. What's with this mixed emotions and crazy ideas running inside my head? Oh, she's saying something.

"I was only ordered to stay for a week, it looked like Soryu's not okay with it."

One freakin' week! That's pure torture. Being her co-pilot was something I'm definitely not fond of and now the worst had happened. This is a complete disaster.

"I think she's just a little shocked, but it doesn't mean that she hates you or something. Hehe."

Shinji! You're stating the opposite, you dummy!

"Wait Ayanami, I'll just check on her and see if she's fine. After all what she did with her head looked painful."

Shit. I have to go back or he'll see me, he might get the wrong idea. Wait. Wondergirl is saying something again.

"You seem to care for her a lot, Ikari. You must be attracted to her emotionally."

The heck you're saying freakazoid!

"I .. I .. Uhm .."

Oh yeah, kinda expected that response.

"Ikari, I think I should sleep in your room because it seemed like Soryu would dislike the idea of me staying in hers."

WHAT!

"Waaa- Ayanami, I don't think that's -"

Me not liking what I'm hearing.

"What the hell wondergirl! You a perv or what!"

Uh-oh. Now I'm certainly sure they're thinking where in the world did she came from.

"I'm not eavesdropping! I just... Uhm..."

"Asuka?"

Shinji said with a puzzled look.

"Damn..."

The craziness just wouldn't stop. Who would've thought that I would drag this silly boy through the dark hallway of this apartment and inside the elevator? Great, huh? Then there was darkness.

"Crap. Blackout!"

* * *

><p>TBC.<p> 


	2. Page 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion and any of its characters.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**GunMetalSnail429** : Hi. Thanks for the constructive criticism. Let's hope that I never run out of crazy ideas and would improve as time goes by. As for my chosen genres, I'm a sucker for romance and horror stories. Hehe. Have a good day!

And for my other readers, have a great time, on with the fic.

* * *

><p><strong>Page 2<strong>

* * *

><p>"Asuka…"<p>

"Shut up! It is your fault that we're stuck in here!"

Well, oh well, it's obviously my fault but blurting out something like "It's my fault, I'm sorry." would be sooo not me! So yeah, because of certain things that my mind could not comprehend at the moment, I'm stuck with him in this dark and tiny elevator.

"I'm sor- "

"Aaaahhh! I don't wanna hear it Shinji."

He's always like that. I'm sick of it. He's so typically good natured.

"I wonder how's Ayanami…"

He whispered though I clearly heard it.

"And that's the second thing I hate to hear."

It's totally dark and that quite annoyed me. Silence filled the air for a short while before I decided to ask him something that's been filling my thoughts for quite some time.

"Shinji, about the book I borrowed from you.."

"Hmm? It's good right?"

Damn. What a way to cut someone who's speaking. I didn't even have a chance to read it because of that welcome note. *Sigh* I couldn't ask him. Why!

"Yeah…"

Is all I could say. Why am I holding back? If ever, would he tell me the truth? And, why am I so bothered by it? There was silence again.

* * *

><p>"Why did you do that Asuka?"<p>

We're still in the elevator.

"You wanted to sleep with her so badly huh?"

That question just came out of nowhere. Stupid Shinji. Even though it's unusual for me to do and say these kinds of stuff, still-

"No! It's not like that…"

It's pretty dark in here which is a good thing, then I wouldn't be able to see his frickin' blushing face.

"Tch! Just admit it, you like her!"

Common. Common!

"…"

Eh?

"Hey!"

What the..

"…"

No answer? What was that supposed to mean? Crap.

"Shinji?"

"I don't hate her."

"I know… I know. That's why you like her!"

"I…"

"Spit it out idiot!"

"Why are you concerned Asuka?"

"Well… Uhm… I…"

Now, I have to spit it out.

*Pause*

What should I spit out anyway?

"It's just that.. What the hell! What's with your questions? Forget it!"

I don't know why but somehow I could feel the blood rushing up to my face. Maybe because it's getting hot in here. A few seconds later, I felt something touching my legs. I flinched for a second there. A hand? Yeah, a warm hand. It's Shinji's hand, no doubt.

"What a perv, Ikari. Because Ayanami's not in here, you think that I would be a good replacement huh! Stop doing dirty stuffs on me."

I pushed his hand away and at the same time my vision started to adapt in the dark. There, I saw Shinji frozen in place with a shocked expression. No, he's more terrified.

"Hey, are you okay? You going insane that Ayanami's not in here and you're stuck with me and you're thinking I'm not good enough and- "

"A..Asuka…"

He said with a shaky voice as he slowly moved behind me and grabbed my shoulders lightly.

"Whoa.. Whoa.. Aren't we getting touchy right now?"

His grip became stronger and his hands are shaking as if he's afraid of something.

"Sshhh.. Something.. No. Someone.. Touched my back."

Shinji muttered as I felt his breath lightly touched the back of my neck. My hair's tied up anyway and I know, it's not my typical hairstyle. Meh, just felt like it. Back to our situation. I don't know how to react to that but… Well… I haven't seen a ghost before. And! I don't have plans on seeing one. But if it's true, that there's a ghost with us… At the same time, this idiot must be playing cheap tricks again. When all of a sudden, I felt something strange leaving me stunned. My body felt heavy and was soon followed by a cold sensation. It made me shivered and I never had goosebumps like that before.

"Hheeey..!"

Am I shaking like him? I don't believe in ghosts in the first place!

"*Ehem!* Stop joking Shinji… Hah! It's just the two of us in here. Quit hallucinating! Have you eaten enough dinner?"

He then started to attack my waist as he surrounded his arms around it and tightly hugged me. That shocked the shit out of me dude! We never had such physical contacts before. No. Not this close. I never had with other guys as well, Kaji's not counted. Somehow, it felt… awkward.

"Did you hear that Asuka? Someone's crying!"

"You bastard! Let go! I don't hear a thing! What are you? A baby? There are no such things as ghosts!"

I tired to remove his arms but he just tightened it even more.

"It hurts! Stop! Pervert! Pervert!"

I shouted at the top of my lungs as I pinched his ear, somehow his arms loosened so I managed to turn and face him.

"But I don't want to see a ghost."

He whispered. Our faces just a few distance away from each other. We could feel each other's breath. Just staring at each other, eye to eye for several seconds, I was about to say something when I felt something cold touched my leg. How? Shinji's arms are still encircling my waist. WHO! Due to shock and realization, I did something weird and unexpected. I jumped into him, legs around his waist, arms surrounded his neck. Kind of an awkward position, I know.

"Ahhhh! Nooo! Go away! Leave us alone!"

Okay, okay. It's my turn. Now, I sounded like a crazy bitch in some random horror movie.

"Asuka! Calm down!"

"You're the one to talk to idiot!"

I glared at him, still not letting go.

"Something cold! It touched my leg! Let's go out of here!"

"I told you, there's really something, someone, with us…."

My arms around his neck tightened.

"Shut up! Shut up!"

"Asu—ka.. Can't— breathe-.."

"I hate creepy things! That's why I dislike wondergirl right! What should we do?"

"..."

* * *

><p>T.B.C.<p>

**A/N: **Elevators always creep me out. Oh, the movie "Devil" (it took place inside an elevator fyi :D) is actually a good thriller, check it out. So, 'til next time guys.


	3. Page 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion and any of its characters.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yey! Third chapter. How's this fic guys? The chapters are pretty short right? Well, I'm a beginner and I hate writing (reading too) large paragraphs.

**AngelNo13Bardiel:** Yo ! Thanks for your review. It meant a lot. Hoping this fic turns out good. Haha. Take care!

* * *

><p><strong>Page 3<strong>

* * *

><p>"Get us out of here! Right now! Now!"<p>

Asuka Langley Soryu's gone ballistic. Great. Just great. Who knew I would be able to show him this side of me. Just because of the stupid book! That stupid message! My stupid thoughts! This stupid boy!

"Wait.. Who's that? There's someone there…"

Good job Shinji.

"What did you say? Grrr! I hate you! I hate you!"

While still in his arms, I started slapping him for several times.

"Stop Asuka! I might lose balance!"

And yeah, he did. Well fell and switched to a more provocative position, that's me lying on top of him.

"Aww.."

He said while rubbing he's back. That fall might hurt him a lot.

"I'm.. Uh.. Hmp!"

We both stood up and moved to the corner of the elevator.

"So what did you see?"

"Uhm.. Sorry Asuka, I was just joking, I didn't - "

No. Way. This isn't the right time for that! What is he thinking?

"Shin..ji.."

I was about to punch him.

"But when you're scared… You're…"

I stopped halfway and he stopped talking. What? Another unfinished thingy, invincible Ikari? Oh. That rhymed. *Sigh* So, it's just a joke. All of it? Wait. I'm sure though that during that time I really felt that cold touch in my leg. That's way too much to be a fragment of my imagination. Damn.

"I'm really sorry."

He said softly. Before I could backfire the electricity came back. He pushed the button and the elevator finally opened. Outside, I saw the creepiest ghost ever.

"Ikari-kun, are you ok?"

This girl ignores me quite a lot huh.

"Ayanami…"

He's about to exit the elevator but I pushed the button right away. He looked at me, bewildered.

"Asuka..?"

A-yanami. A-suka. A-sshole Shinji. Hmmm..

"We need to talk."

The elevator then descended down the apartment complex. This is going to be a long night I suppose.

* * *

><p>T.B.C.<p>

**A/N:** Super short chapter, sorry about that, needed to do something important. Oh! And..

**comic(dot)naver(dot)com(slash)webtoon(slash)detail(dot)nhn?titleId=350217&no=31&weekday=tue**

Check it out if you're interested. Hope you'll like it. It's a little gift from me. Enjoy reading.


	4. Page 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion and any of its characters.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Did you guys like my little gift from the previous chapter? Hoho. I prepared some more.

**DaTerminator:** Hiyah!~ But it was cool right? Thanks for the review anyway. ^_^

Here's another one, just setting up the mood.

comic(dot)naver(dot)com(slash)webtoon(slash)detail(dot)nhn?titleId=350217&no=30&weekday=tue

Have a good day!

* * *

><p><strong>Page 4<strong>

* * *

><p>Here we are, walking side by side. No one said anything since we left the apartment.<p>

_We need to talk._

Tch. Saying something like that Asuka. I don't have anything in particular to tell him anyway. He's also pretending not to know "that" thing written in the book. It would also be weird if I asked him again. This is getting a bit messed up.

"Hey Asuka.."

Oh, at last wimpy-kun!

"What?-"

We stopped walking as I turned my head to where he's looking at. It's an abandoned building.

"Hmm.. It's my first time seeing this building this close during night time. It indeed looks creepy just like what Hikari said."

Ooohh. He seemed scared again but this building is kind of.. No. It's really scary. I'm so not into supernatural things.

"So, the class rep knows it too. Touji also told me stories about this building. He said that anyone who enters this building and eventually makes it out alive, his or her wish will be granted."

This guy believes in every little stupid thing that people tell him.

"Make it out alive! That doesn't sound inviting. Who would dare? No one knew what's inside so it's too risky. Don't tell me you wanted to try that out?"

He quickly shook his head. Good, because we just encountered something a while ago. Enough is enough. I grabbed his arm and dragged him away from that place.

"Let's go. It's not worth checking you know. We're pilots not ghost busters."

As I looked back, I swear, something caught my eye. Is it a shadow alongside the building? It's dark, I couldn't see it clearly, which is why I am grateful. So, I just ignored it. Probably one of my imagination again.

"A ramen stand? That's odd, haven't seen one before."

Shinji said after I dropped his arm. Perfect! I'm so hungry. I lost my appetite because of Wondercreep. I hope Shinji brought some cash.

"Let's eat! I'm starving. Didn't have a chance to eat dinner."

"Good thing I brought some money with me."

Yes! That statement lit up my gloomy face.

* * *

><p>"Good evening! What's your order? Wow. What a beauty, is she your woman?"<p>

Woman? What a big mouth. The guy in the ramen stand was a middle-aged man wearing a big smile on his face. I threw him a disgusted look before he could talk some more. Shit, stupid Shinji's smiling. I glared at him and he averted my gaze quickly. He then talked to him, stating our order.

"Have you two heard the story?"

What now? I thought the disgusted look was more than enough to shut that big mouth. I ignored him and focused on eating my meal while this boy beside me looked interested as he shifted his attention and listened intently to him.

"I bet you haven't heard of it because you're still out having a date. HEHEHE."

I shot him a death glare.

"*Ahem!* Well, there's this rumor that during this time of the night, a creepy lolita girl would appear in one of the street alleys and would haunt any man she sees. She's going to ask that man whether he have a little sister or not. If he says yes, the girl will kill the younger sister and eventually becomes his younger sister. If he doesn't have, the lolita girl will serve as the man's younger sister and will stay with him forever. So, you have no other choice. Whatever you say, she'll definitely bother you. Creepy huh?"

*Sigh* Another shitty story, they're starting to gross me out.

"Only—Only guys? Girls have younger sisters too!"

You're scaring little Shinji mister ramen guy.

"I'm afraid that's right. Only guys."

Shinji's frozen figure was quite amusing.

"Haha! Common Shinji! That's absurd. There's no such thing as that! It's only a story, didn't he tell us? Juuuust a story."

I patted his back real hard and he came back to his senses. He looked at me with a bothered expression.

"You really are the wimpiest person I know in my entire life.."

"Sorry. Well, we should probably head back now. Misato might be already home and Ayanami's alone at the apartment. She might be wondering where we went at this hour."

So, he's worried sick with his psycho girlfriend. He paid for the food and headed back to the alley leading to our apartment. I followed right away. I was about to tell him that we still haven't talked about.. Well, certain things, however, something stopped me. Before us, at the middle of the alley, under a light post, a little girl holding a teddy bear was standing, as if waiting for us. Impossible. I searched for the ramen stand but..

"HOW COME IT'S GONE?"

The eff's happening!

"Asuka.. Going home.. Might be a bad idea after all."

Yeah. For once in my life, I agreed with him. The problem lies in the fact that the one standing right next to me, is a guy. I could only feel sorry for Shinji. *Sigh*

* * *

><p>T.B.C.<p>

**A/N: **That lolita girl was an urban legend from Japan, you could read it from the Manga **Ibitsu**. Check it out, it's definitely a worth read. :D So, so long!


	5. Page 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion and any of its characters.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hi everyone! I feel bloated all throughout the day. I skipped breakfast because I wanted to rest so badly, stressed from work, so I ended up eating in an eat-all-you-can restaurant during lunch, ~the food was epic. Pizza, Salad, Pasta, Soup. I wish I could ingest some more, but I can't! I have a tinee tiny stomach. Haha! Oh well, I should just go back tomorrow. :D Something nice to share for my beloved SxA shippers out there... If you haven't heard about this, kindly download and read it because you're missing a lot.

www(dot)mediafire(dot)com(slash)?lsyyq3j60bccp79

**Donderkind:** Wow, thank you sooo much. Your review made my day. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Page 5<strong>

* * *

><p>"Where do you plan to take me now?"<p>

Because of that freaky Lolita rumour, we're like lost souls wandering the streets of Tokyo-3 during this hour. Thanks ramen guy, for that incredible tongue of yours.

"I don't have a clue. They're on a school trip, NERV's too far and Ayanami's house is being fixed at the moment."

The whole class went on another trip by the way and of course NERV left us out because who knows when a frickin' angel might attack. Hikari and the others might be having a great time by now.

"No choice, might need to go and check if she's gone by now. We could head back in here if she's still there anyway."

He nodded but his face showed a lot of regret as we approach the dark alley once again. Thank God... She's gone. Shinji sighed in relief. That's before we heard someone... Not. Again.

"_Heeey...__Do__you__have__a__younger__sister?__Do__you__want__to__be__my__onii-chan?_"

We both shrieked. I could barely move a muscle. Time stopped. Our little feet glued to the ground, neither of us moving an inch. To our disbelief the Lolita freak was standing closely behind us. Where and when did she-? For a brief moment, Ayanami appeared normal in my perspective. Both not daring to look back, we're just frozen in place for several seconds. My mouth's half-opened, I wanted to shout so badly, but not a word or even a faint sound came out. Shinji then snapped, carried me in his arms and dashed away. I came back to my senses and started screaming on the top of my lungs.

"AHHHHH! What the heeeell?"

I just have to let it all out you know or a heart disease might grow on me. We finally reached the apartment, rode the elevator and finally ended at the front door with Shinji, our great hero, still carrying me in his almighty arms, catching his breath. Bravo, at least he's quite handy at times like this. I'm impress he was able to run that fast while carrying my light as a feather body. The great fruit of our glorious trainings.

"We're home, I know that you longed for this moment but put me down already."

Crap! He's turned into a zombie!

"Hellooooo? Earth to Shinji Ikari!"

His soul went back. Good for him.

"Whaa- Sorry!"

Keeps on apologizing, sorry this, sorry that. Just when he's about to put me down, the door flew open, revealing a whore. I kiiiiiid. It's Misato. She probably heard me screamed.

"Great, you're here! How's the date?"

Why do people always assume that I'm dating this dude! Just because we're eating on a ramen stand in the middle of the night? And that upon entering our apartment, we have to do this bridal-style-carry-me-in-your-arms-and-be-proud thingy? It doesn't make sense. But we're both blushing, like hell, I'm blushing too? Really Asuka? Slap your face. Now. Nah, of course I can't.

"You have no effin' idea Misato..."

This woman is grinning like an idiot I want to beat her so badly. Author, what is this, you turning me into a sadist. Wait. For the break, I am a sadist. Oh, check out EVA manga's latest chapters, things are getting a bit steamy [GendoxRei shippers, whoohooh!]. Duh. So random.

We barged inside with Shinji carrying me, still, in his loving arms. Pwe. That's a nasty joke I made there, sorry. Gah, sounded like scrawny Shinji with that last word, forget that reader. I was about to make a scene and complain when I remembered Ayanami, what will she say when she saw us like this? How will she react? It's hopeless, she's emotionless. Shinji suddenly put me down.

"Perfect! Now we're four. Hey Rei, come here!"

Misato's plotting something, that doesn't sound good. With a large grin still planted on her face, she's holding a large brown object. Curiosity killed the cat, I'm no cat but I think I don't want myself involved in her plans. Ayanami with her boring entrance stared at Shinji who by the way was still lost in his own thoughts, apparently thinking, _I__should__have__my__own__POV__author_, he's such an emo y'know.

"Guys listen. This is a Ouija board. You could call it a game but way too dangerous to be a normal one. It'll help us talk and if we're lucky even see spirits. Any kind. Dead people baby! Sounds great? Yeah?"

You call that lucky Misato? Then we already have too much luck! Shinji's not listening, I'm... I don't know how to react to that, Ayanami, NOTHING to expect dude and pen-pen, uhm, he's a penguin.

"Now common', show me some excitement will you. This. Is. FUN! Ho Ho Ho... Let's gather in the living room."

Ayanami followed without a second thought, she's obeying anything anyway. Regarding Shinji and I, too much stress, dismay, when will it end? We're cursed. I felt a strong grip in my right hand. A cold sensation followed. No way. Is this Lolita baby? She followed us!

"To my room, stay with me..."

*Sigh.* Goodness gracious. It's only Shinji.

*Pause.*

Darn.

What did he say?

* * *

><p>T.B.C.<p>

**A/N: **That's, again, short. Haha. I have work and this is just something that I do if I have some spare moments, so yeah, really don't have that much time to write long chapters. Sorry for that. To pay for it, Ta Da~

another little gift of course.. lol..

www(dot)mangafox(dot)com(slash)manga(slash)ludwig_revolution(slash)

it's not really horrorfying [unlike the previous ones that I shared] but the stories are creepy and weird. I liked them. Give it a go if you have some spare time.

Soon !~ ;]


	6. Page 6

"Hey.. Hey.. wait up!"

It's been a long day for us and we're pretty messed up after all the weird things that's happened. It's not even halloween to begin with. I know that it was kind of hard to be certain of but it sure was different from something that you just heard and something that you actually experienced. And here we are, playing tug-of-war using my arms. So i can't balme him if..

"I want to stay with you. Please. Don't leave me alone.."

Yeah. That's what he exactly said. I was a little afraid too, but still...

"No way! What the hell Shinji - we've been fighting angels all this time! Are you for real? Crap. You're such a weako." Like i'm somewhere near being a hero myself. I kept on pulling my arm but he's strong.

"Asuka. This is different. She's after me! I.. don't want to.. I.. i hate lolita. Damn. I'm no lolicon you know!" He finnaly let go of my arm but before I could totally back away from him he grabbed my mid-section and carried me on his shoulder as we went inside he's room. My struggles didn't even work. This man lost it.

"You're going to pay for this mister." I said with an irritated but undertoned voice. He settled me down on his bed and sat beside me.

"Name the price ojou-sama, just.. don't leave me. Just this once Asuka."

"My gosh, could you be any more pathetic? Just don't do anything stupid."

Silence and darkness engulfed us for a good minute or two when someone banged so hard on the door.

"The heck was that?" I reacted first.

"Could that be -" I didn't let him finish because I know what he's about to say.

"No. That is not lolita freak moron. Misato and Ayanami are in the living room after all. Misato would freak out if ever she sees her and Ayanami would still be Ayanami I guess." I stood up and opened the door.

"See? No lolita freak but... still a freak. What do you need?" It was Ayanami who was gloriously banging the door. Her intentions? Well... She lightly pushed me aside, yeah lightly but still! My eyes widened as the blood rushed up to my face and my anger arose. She then lunged at Shinji who was as clueless as I am on what's happened to this enigma. She pushed him on the bed and proceeded on climbing atop of him and began strangling him.

"Onii-chan..." That's what I heard her say or somewhat whisper. Why would she call him that by the way! Much to his horror, Shinji thought she was possessed by the lolita.

I'm not sure what's the mentality behind this rather nasty stunt which she did but it made me sick, the acting was cheesy as hell. So I did what I thought was the right thing to do, since the idiot clearly won't fight back.

"You perverted albino! Get off him!" I pulled a few good strands of her hair with all might. I don't know if its because I wanted to save him or its only that I don't want to see them all clingy like that, though the negative way.

"Hey! Waa! Asuka! Stop!" Misato managed to drag me and my deranged hands away from Ayanami.

"Really! Why aren't you stopping this lunatic instead!" After scratching her head, she finally pulled Ayanami away from a bewildered teenage boy. I sat next to him as he sat up without the puzzlement leaving his face.

"You okay?" Did I just sound worried that time? He simply nodded unable to say anything. I sighed and threw the other two girls a death glare.

"My, my.. Asuka.. Cool it off. We're just having fun. He he. You see, I told Rei to act as if she's possessed. Right Rei?" The blue-haired nodded. "But she seemed psychotic than possessed isn;t it... ha ha ha." She continued as I continue to shower them with dirty looks.

"Oh common, forgive us Asuka. We'll go out now, okay? You two might be having a stressful day and we made it worse."

"Damn right Misato! Now get out you two!" I threw a pillow but too late, it hit the closed door. Another sigh from me. Misato creeped her head back. "Uhm.. you sleeping together? Since when? So, you having this kinda relationship now huh."

"None of your business freakin-A!" After grinning so wide, gosh I want to kill her just this once, she shut the door.

I'm so damn right. It was indeed the longest night we ever had.

t.b.c.

A/N:

I've been M.I.A. for a good long time ain't I? haha. But anyways, here I am again. :) Will update as often as possible. Thanks.


	7. Page 7

**HairyEntity :** LOL. But that was a beautiful little eerie story. :]

**Donderkind : **Thanks buddy! You have to wait with regards to our snow-hime, Ayanami-san.

**CommieJohn :** Wow! Thank you so much. I just don't have much time to spare in the past. I'll definitely update as long as i'm not that busy.

* * *

><p><strong>Page 7<strong>

"My.. My.."

Unfamiliar ceiling. I felt a bit different though it wasn't a bother that much. Oh right, I'm in his room after all, that's why. I couldn't sleep. I've been lying for, well.. I don't even know for how long. My eyes, they're kind of sore. Damn it, i'm freakin tired why can't I be off to dreamland. Sigh.

He's lying on a futon while I took his bed. And, of course, that's what I expect him to do. He looked like a baby, peacefully sleeping. This guy, he was totally crazy just a while ago. I guess being with someone else does ease some of his worries. I'm not sure, but somehow, I felt calm seeing him like that. On the other hand, I was severely suffering from lack of sleep.

Why did I even agree to this? Sleeping together? Yes, not in the same bed but inside the same room? What's happened to me? I pushed away the silly thoughts. Well, it already happened. Whatever. I need to use the bathroom. I tried to leave the room as quiet as possible.

I walked down the hallway while rubbing my eye when I noticed something inside the bathroom.

"What is that?"

I looked closely, it moved! Gosh, that made me flinched.

"What the heck? When I thought everything's done, what is this now. Err~ Dammit."

SIgh. I really needed to use the effin' bathroom. I clicked the switch, it was gone. But when I turned it off, I gulped quite hard, it's still there after all!

"This is bullcrap! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?"

It moved again! That sent shivers down my spine. I couldn't see it when the lights are on, but if by twisted faith that there's another blackout, what will I do! Or should I say, what will IT do to me? That's it! There's no chance I would enter the bathroom with that black whatsoever inside! I went back inside ou- Ehem! Let me rephrase it, I went back inside his room. I don't have another choice but to hold it in.

5 minutes, 15 minutes, half an hour passed.

"..."

I can't! I can't hold it any longer. I lightly shook the boy who's sleeping soundly on the futon. After several attempts, he finally woke up.

"At last!"

"What is it Asuka?"

"Uhmm.. Ah..."

"Yes? Do you need something?" He said softly before yawning. I look rather dismayed thinking of this nasty favor i'm about to ask him.

"Could you... come with me for a minute?"

"Sure..."

"..."

"?"

"Why are you blushing Asuka?"

"Shut up! Let's go!" I grabbed his hand ignoring my flushed face, gosh I know this is something that I would surely regret for the rest of my life but it can't be helped right? Right? Oh common.

I dragged a still sleepy Shinji with me, back to.. you know exactly where. We stopped at the bathroom's entrance, standing silently side by side.

"Ah... Asuka? What... are we supposed to do in front of the bathroom?"

"Please... accompany me in the bathroom." He raised a brow as if he's not grasping what I meant by those words.

"You know-"

"I'm already with you, don't I Asuka? Now, go on, I won't go anywhere. I'll stay right here." He rubbed his eye while patting my back lightly.

"I.. de.." I whispered, meek enough that he wasn't able to hear it clearly.

"What ?"

"I SAID INSIDE!"

"WHAAAAAAT?"

Now, that sure woke him up, completely, ain't it?

* * *

><p>t.b.c.<p>

**A/N:** ^_^ stay tune. Til' then.


	8. Page 8

"Are you Asuka?"

This idiot.

"Really Shinji? Tell me, how many redheaded goddess in Japan whom you personally know?"

"One."

"Exactly. And she's asking you a simple favor and would be more than glad if you could..."

Wait. What am I saying? Shit. Would be glad? NO. WOULD BE MORE THAN GLAD? Now, he's blushing furiously. Its the least thing I wanted to happen, to feed him with some nasty thoughts. I pinched him on the cheek praying he isn't thinking of something... dirty. Well, he's a boy, but~

"OUCH!" He rubbed his reddish cheek. I eyed him with my arms crossed and with slight annoyance.

"Cut it out moron. Dismiss the green thought. Its not what I meant."

"Ehem. Anyway, tell me a valid reason behind this outrageous favor of yours." I heavily sighed.

"There's something inside." He then showed me a look of bewilderment.

"Please Shinji-san?" The endless battle won't stop.

"But-"

"COMMON! I agreed to stay with you remember? I trust you." I blurted out as I lay my hands on his shoulder. But damn, did I sound ridiculous.

"HUUUUUH?"

"Fact. I really trust you. You won't do anything- uhmm.. inappropariate. You may look like a biiiiig peverted emo jerk, but you're not. You're... lets see... you are. Plain? HA HA HA." Gosh, why am I gibbering. I sounded as if i'm high on drugs.

"Yeah. Yeah. Thanks for that compliment Soryu-sama." He answered as he remove my hand on his shoulder and continued to ignore my rants.

"But there really is something in the bathroom. I don't particulary know what it is-"

"Fine. Then let's find out." He affirmed without second thoughts. Bingo. I won.

"Ohhhh.. Brave. But i'd rather leave it at that, I just wanted to get it over with and have a good rest. Now, let's go!"

I turned the switch on and was the one who opened the door ignoring the uneasiness that I somehow felt when we're finally inside. On a second thought, I don't quite remember closing the door a while ago. Shinji meekly followed behind and stayed just abaft the closed door, his back facing me. After thoroughly examining the whole bathroom and at peace knowing that someone's with me if ever something awful happens, at last, I was able to release.. well.. you know. Gosh, that took almost like forever. I was holding it for an hour so it did take quite some time. It sure surprised me though that I wasn't the least troubled by what we did. Is that statement even right? Being in a bathroom with a guy is... downright indecent! But what if something happens in me while i'm, you know, then I come out of the bathroom with my pants down and show him all my glory! That's way too vulgar, right? What the hell! How could I ever think of such situation! Shinji then managed to interrupt my thoughts with his awesome question.

"A-a-are you d-d-done?" That stutter painted a devious grin in my face. And when I saw his ears and clenched fist, I couldn't simply ignore it after all. Yeah, he's a boy after all. But honestly, I tried to keep it quiet as much as I could and I was watching him all the while, he hadn't move an inch. Anyways, I walked closely behind him, stopped with my lips inches away from his ear and gently whispered the words...

"Ehhh... What are you thinking right now?" Bombshelled! That question shocked the shit out of him. Still, he was able to answer back.

"Nnn-nothing!"

Bloooooow.

He cringed not far away from me, the bathroom isn't that big anyhow, right after I blew right in his ear.

"What was that Asuka!"

"HAHAHAHA!" Shinji's whole face was so red I couldn't stop laughing my ass off.

"You really love doing this to me, aren't you."

"Hehe. You should've seen the look on your face Ikari-kuuun. Priceless." Shinji pouted, clearly irritated from what I did. Meanwhile..

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

We switched our attention towards the door. Who could that possibly be? We aren't the only ones in here so I thought that it was nothing. I reached the knob and was about to unclose it but Shinji grabbed my waist and pulled me away from the door. That sure startled me.

"Why did you do that for? Perv..." I tried to shoo away his arms around my slender waist but all my attempts was to no avail, we stayed in that awkward position for a good amount of time. More or less, his body started to quiver and me, of course I was bothered by the closeness we had.

"Asuka, aren't you wondering why those knocks are pretty slow?"

"Nope. Should I be bothered by a sheer knock? Let me go, it must be Misato."

"What will you do if it isn't her?"

"Her or not, I will certainly kill you if you disagree to release me, right now."

"Fine. I'm not so sure but they say that when somebody knocks that slow there's a possibility that it is not someone who resides in this earth." He then let me go.

"An alien perhaps? Heh!" He wasn't happy with my joke but this time he didn't attempt to stop me.

He stayed quiet as I proceeded to hold the knob against my right hand but for some odd reason I was a little hesitant to open the door not knowing what lies on the other side. Shinji's story didn't help either. To open or not to open... Hmmm.. Whatever. I continued to open the door and-

"See? There's no one in here!" I was so proud of myself that I failed to immediately notice...

"How come Asuka? Then, who knocked?" We both looked at each other, stunned.

"Shit just got real."

* * *

><p>t.b.c.<p>

**A/N: **How I love to end chapters with cliffhangers. haha. Till next time. :]

**HairyEntity: **Haha. Creepy. Yeah, you're right and I'm sorry with the chapter length. Its the best I could do at the moment. Thanks! ^_^

**Arkca: **You do! Thank you sweetheart. I had lots of fun writing each chapters too!


	9. Page 9

**Page 9**

* * *

><p>I snapped out of my... Whatever the heck I was thinking, I can't figure it out. My brain's about to shut down. We didn't manage to get a short nap after that incident. I couldn't even blink. I was with a boy inside the restroom not too long ago and if that wasn't crazy enough, much to my distress, strange things keep coming. Definitely the worst part of my life. We've got a message from Misato that she left for nerv, a sudden emergency. Right now, i'm sure I look crap and i'm famished. I turned to the boy sitting beside me, he looked just as miserable. I know I dragged him into this mess but.. Should I apologize? Tss. I need to break this uncomfortable dead air.<p>

"Hey Shinji. I'm hungry. Cook something."

I thought he was out of it, that I have to shake the hell out of him just to bring back his lost soul but without second thoughts, he stood up from the floor where we were sitting in complete silence and walked away. _Screw this, being alone at the moment is not my thing. _I followed him behind when he stopped right at the entrance way of the kitchen. _Okay, what is it this time. _

"What is it, why did you stop?"

*Click*

Oh, he's just going to turn the lights on.

*Click click click*

The lights won't turn on.

*Click Click Click Click*

"Huuuuh?"

Shinji kept on abusing the switch, its really getting on my nerves. The guy's behaving quite unusual. Fatigue's probably owning his sanity. I lightly pushed him aside and checked it out myself.

*Click*

Unconceivable. "My goodness."

"Wait here... i'll check the other switch."

He blurted out of somewhere with his gloomiest, darkest, lowest voice yet, I could barely hear it actually.

Honestly, that time I wanted to stop him. I never felt weird inside this apartment before. Its also a first that the electricity was cut and twice at that. _What's taking the idiot so long. Feels like I'm starting to grow white hairs, grrr._ I'm impatient, that's given but it just gets worse when i'm waiting in the middle of a dark kitchen, alone. I'm irritated and was tempted to check what happened to him but my feet were completely glued to the floor and I can't even tell why because I know myself I felt deeply disturbed I just want to runaway.

"Black out."

Shinji's back and so was my normal breathing. Didn't even occur to me that i've been holding it for a good amount of time. I was a bit startled by his presence and the tone his using. At a side note, I still thought that it was better to have his bland company than being alone.

"Took you long enough to figure that." My voice might've cracked a little. I took a seat and rested my head atop the dining table. God, can I be more tired and drained.

"I got a flashlight in-case you're really hungry."

_He's still using that voice._

"You gonna feed me that flashlight, huh?" Just trying to light up the mood but i'm with Shinji so, of course...

"No. For the food."

Tsk. Yeah, he's no fun.

"Right. You're such a bore. And I hope you hear yourself, you're sounding more like Rei Ayanami's counterpart.. Freaking wonderboy."

I muttered under my breath. Maybe he didn't hear or the idiot's ignoring me. He switched the flashlight on and rummaged inside the cabinets and the fridge. Wow. Very handy at times of need, the invincible Shinji Ikari. Actually, I'm relieved knowing someone's with me, even if that someone happened to be him.

My last thought right before darkness engulfed me.

*Bam!*

"EH!"

_When did I... Crap. I fell asleep. Where is he anyway._ I stood up and Shinji's nowhere to be found. The flashlight rolled to my feet. _So the sound came from the flashlight hitting the ground.. I guess._

"Shinji?"

*Grumble...*

"*Sigh* I'm still hungry after all. How dare he left me just like that. Hmmm.. I want something to munch on. This hunger is killing me."

I grabbed the flashlight and searched for food everywhere in the kitchen. This may sound unreal but I can't find any at all. _Could it be that he went out to buy some food in the convenienve store?_ Which means that i'm all alone. Electricity, where are you when I needed you the most. Its a good thing my stomach's drifting my mind away from delusioning weird things. I decided to go back to Shinji's room to continue my slumber. As I walk past Misato's room I remembered that I'm not alone... Ayanami's staying with us. I landed my feet right outside Misato's room when I noticed that the door wasn't locked.

"Ahhhh.. Ahh.."

_That was... Ayanami's voice. She sounded.. _

I didn't even want to vision what the heck she's doing but the sounds she's making was..

"Mmm.. You're delicious.. Really delicious.."

_Shit. Shinji! I thought I was the hungry one in here._

This is the second time I've eavesdropped to their 'personal matters' and I know i'm in no position to butt in someone else's business because I'm not the third children's girlfriend and.. yeah.. I was just too angry. I didn't have to think twice. I attacked the room not caring what lies on the other side of the door.

"Caught you pervs! What.."

_Mein. Gott._

He was tasting her.. literally!

"Oh! Asuka. Wait a bit more, okay. I'm almost done."

My knees began trembling and I sunk into the ground. Ayanami's being butchered by him and she sounded like they're screwing and she's having a blast! He was using the kitchen knife to cut several pieces of meat out of various regions of her body. _Higurashi Live Action?_ Its dark so I couldn't see properly and I thank the heavens for that but the sound was... Ugh. Shinji stopped, dropped the knife and stood up. He was walking towards me, halted inches away from the corner where I was seated and held out a piece of Ayanami. My stomach's turning, I wanted to barf so badly. The strong smell of the flesh and Shinji's twisted expression.

"Asuka... Have a taste. It is really delicious."

He held it closer to my face as I backed my head away, looking down. "Noooo... That's... gross."

"Please, Asuka? We don't have anything to eat. There's a blackout so the convini is closed. This leaves me no choice. Please eat."

"Shut up!"

_This isn't real. It is just a dream... Got to wake up._

"Eat this Asuka... Asuka.. Asuka.."

"Nooo.."

He kept on insisting I eat it. I like to push him away but I cannot move.

"Asuka..."

"I SAID NOOOO!"

I arose from the bed, panting, sweating and utterly shocked. _Double dreams?_ Dreaming inside a dream. I sigh in relief. Great to know I still got my pride intact because that crazy lil adventure inside the restroom wasn't real... and so was the Higurashi thingy most importantly. But those two dreams sure were mind raping. I wonder though, what's the beginning of my dream? Now, now.. I can't even identify the difference from my reality.

"Asuka?"

I was busy talking to myself when Shinji's voice drew me back to my senses. The boy was standing outside the half-opened room and holding a knife.

"Can I cook you?"

I'm sure I just misheard.

"Excuse me?"

"What can I cook for you? Any request?"

I quickly shook my head. I know it was merely a dream, or should I say nightmare but I would never look at him while holding a knife in the same way as I did before. More was I don't think I would be able to ingest anything he makes. At least for a few days or so.

"I think I'm going to hit Hikari's place. Uhm.. I... I need to... get something."

I shoved the blanket away from my body and went back to my room to change my clothes. I got out and checked the kitchen to bid my farewell to Shinji but he's not in there. I continued my journey to the living room and there he was, curled up in a corner. Whats up with this dude, really. Tch. I just hope triple dreams don't exist or I might as well confine myself in a mental ward.

"I'll... go now Shinji."

He's murmuring.. something I couldn't quite figure out what.

"Speak louder moron!"

"Please don't leave me!"

"What are you, a child?"

"You promised... you'll stay with me."

_Did Shinji just pouted?_

"HUUUUUUH? Once is enough you know. And where's Misato and the blue?"

I asked while crossing my arms across my chest. Now I asked that, its actually pretty quiet right now.

"They left for nerv. Some urgent business. They said I could come but I don't want to leave you alone. I don't want to disturb you from your sleep, too. So-"

He said while looking down at his feet and... I'm not a master sadist to let him drowned in misery. It is sure fun to make him cry once in a while but I also feel for him regarding what his feeling right now 'cause I experienced it myself.

"Okay. Stop. Got it. Come." He looked up, puzzled.

"You want, don't want?" His face lit up and hurriedly went on me, our faces way too close from each other.

"Thanks Asuka." He blushed, looking straight in my eyes. I could feel his breath against my skin. _Deja vu?_

"Hey Shinji. Do you want to kiss, again?" Right, our first one was so messed up. He blinked several times and unknowingly nodded. That surprised me but hell will I show it.

So...

"In your dreams! SUCKER! Wahaha!"

Was what I wanted to tell him. But teasing him absolutely lifts up my mood. I just closed my eyes and moved my face a bit closer to his... slowly... slowly... and whispered.

"Now, its all up to you... All you have to do... is inch in..."

What are you gonna do Ikari-san. How I love to tease you Shinji. I, then, continued mumbling.

"... close our gap an-"

*Mmp!*

* * *

><p>t.b.c.<p>

**A/N: **I always find dreams interesting. I have weird dreams of my own. From falling deeply in love with a stranger to fighting creatures... with wasabi. Lol. But no matter how twisted and unique they were, and even if I could feel such emotions while asleep, I'm still convinced that there's nothing to worry about, its merely a dream. Double dreams... my aunt had that kind of dream before. She was so happy she thought it was too good to be true. And she was right, after she fell from a double deck bed. Haha. Nightmares... I had one. I wanted to eat pasta so badly but my mother wouldn't buy me. I felt sooo emo when I woke up. XD My eyeliner smeared from my tears. Ugh. Funny cause later that evening she came home with pasta and a bonus pizza.

Would love to hear what you guys experience during slumber, if you'd only care to share.

And i'm sorry for late updates.

And let's all have a great day.

Thanks, laters. xo


End file.
